Koi no Monogatari
by Miku Hanakitto
Summary: My love begins to bloom from the cyber world... World of lies, but I know there is still a truth. I trust him, since I know the most important thing in relationship is a TRUST. Warning: OOC, maybe typo, pairing Kaito x Miku. Don't like, don't read!
1. I've Got A Boyfriend!

Koi no Monogatari

Chapter 1: I've Got A Boyfriend!

* * *

><p>Summary: "<em>My love begins to bloom from the cyber world... World of lies, but I know there is still a truth. I trust him, since I know the most important thing in relationship is a TRUST."<em>

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Author Notes**

This is a REAL LOVE STORY! Enjoy reading, minna-san! Hope you like it! ^_^

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation  
><strong>

**Koi no Monogatari © Miku Hanakitto**

**WARNING!**

OOC, maybe typo, pairing Kaito x Miku

Don't like, don't read!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

"Yayyy! A boy entered my room!" I shouted happily when I had found out a boy was standing inside my room in TinierMe. His chara had such a cute nickname: Dogurai. He looked very adorable in his outfit, and I didn't know why my feeling said he was a nice person to be with. With courage, I tried to talk to him.

"Hello there! Welcome to my room!"

"Ohh hello. Thanks."

"So are you looking for a girlfriend?"

No answer. I began to feel sad, knowing he wouldn't answer. I thought it was a mistake to ask him something like that. But finally, after a few minutes, he answered me.

"Yes. I'm looking for one. Sorry I was afk."

"Ohh it's alright. Sorry too, for asking you something like that."

"No, it's okay. So, what's your name?"

"My name's Miku, what about you? What is your name?"

"Such a cute name. My name is Kaito. Nice to meet you, Miku-chan."

"Ohh, nice to meet you too Kaito-kun. How old are you and where do you live, Kaito-kun?"

"I'm 17 and I live in Philippines, how about you?"

"I'm 13 and I'm from Indonesia."

"Umm Miku-chan... Maybe this is so sudden... But... Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was surprised because of that question. What had just happened was the opposite with what I was thinking about in my mind.

"Of course I will. From now on, I'm yours then."

"I'm yours too. I'll love you starting from now."

"Uh yeah! I've got a new boyfriend now! Lalalalala~~" I said to myself while laughing happily. I was so happy because I had reached my dream to have a boyfriend.

**Kaito POV**

"Woah she wanted to be my girlfriend! Finally I've got a girlfriend! Ohh what a happy day!" I shouted loudly with a surprised feeling. I thanked to God because she accepted me. It was my first time I allowed a girl to enter my life. And she was the first girl that I had ever got. I didn't know her so well yet, and I also wasn't sure that I could ever be a good boy for her. Since it was my first time starting a relationship, I didn't know what to do, but maybe I had to ask her more about herself since I wanted to know her more. I wanted to know everything about her.

**Miku POV**

I was confused. I felt curious of him, and wanted to ask him this and that, but I was shy. But I had to know more about him since he was my boyfriend. So I began to ask him more questions.

"Ummm Kaito-kun... Do you have ym or facebook, so we can contact each other even not from TinierMe?"

"Yeah, I have both of those. My ym is kaitoshion0217 and my name in facebook is Kaito Shion."

"Ohh thanks. My ym is miku_hatsune_shy and my name in facebook is Miku Hatsune. Should I be the one who adds you up?"

"Ohh no no. You don't need to, Miku-chan! I'll be the one who sends a request in ym and also in facebook to you!"

"Ohh alright then. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Ummm Miku-chan, will you let me to call you 'ohime-sama'?"

"Ohhh you... Of course you may call me that, watashi no ouji-sama! Hehehe~~"

I giggled and blushed because he wanted to call me that. I was sure he was a perfect boy for me and I was very glad to meet him.

**Kaito POV**

"Ehh, she called me ouji-sama?" I couldn't believe it when she called me that. It was the first time a girl called me that. I blushed deeply, as red as the boiled-shrimp maybe. Then, I giggled a little knowing Miku-chan was really fun to be with. I had never known that I would meet such a nice girl like her. I was so lucky to meet her, maybe even the luckiest boy in the world. I'll enjoy being with her, I knew that. I had a feeling that this relationship will be a long-last relationship.

"Yahooo!" I yelled happily and then I continued to talk more with Miku-chan.

**Miku POV**

Then, I began to talk more and more with Kaito-kun. After a few hours which I spent talking to him, I realized it was getting late. It was almost the time I had to go to sleep. I felt sad because I had to tell him a goodbye, even only for a while. I'll be missing him so much. But I knew we'll still be able to contact each other using ym or facebook after this.

"Miku-chan, what time do you go to sleep?"

"Ah, I usually sleep at 9. In here, it's almost 9, only a few minutes to go."

"Ohh, so we have a different timezone. Here is almost 10."

"Ah I see, so only an hour differentiation. That doesn't really matter, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't care of something simple like that."

"Alright Kaito-kun, seems like it's time for me to go."

"Ohh, you'll go now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But we can still chat some more anyway by tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's just chat using ym or facebook starting from tomorrow!"

"Yup, see you Kaito-kun.."

"See you Miku-chan... Sleep well..."

After that farewell, I logged out from my TinierMe account and went to bed.

**Kaito POV**

I felt sad knowing Miku-chan already left her room in TinierMe, but knowing we'll be able to chat each other again tomorrow, I held my sadness and tried to be strong. Actually, I had never felt this way before, even I only met her in a cyber world, I didn't know why my feeling was so strong for her. I walked to my bedroom, and went to slept there peacefully.

_The day after that meeting which was a coincidence..._

**Miku POV**

The bell which announced the end of classes had rang. I was so excited to come back to home. I couldn't wait to talk to Kaito-kun. I ran hurriedly to the parking lot. There, I found my dad waiting for me with his motorcycle. Yeah, my dad was always the one who picked me up at school everyday. I directly grabbed my helmet and rode on the back of the motorcycle. My dad switched on the machine and he drove me back to home. After a few minutes, I arrived at home and I directly ran upstairs to find my pc. I turned on my pc and plugged in the network-connection cable. While waiting for the booting process which took such a long time, I went to the dining room to find something to eat since I was starving.

"Itadakimasu!" I had my lunch in front of my pc. The booting process was finally completed in a few minutes. I logged in into my ym and waited for Kaito-kun to be on.

**Kaito POV**

I was thinking about Miku-chan in the classroom, and I wished to be with her right now. Finally the end of the college class answered my wish. I ran straight home quickly. It took a few minutes to be arrived at home from my college. Then, I directly grabbed my pc and turned it on. I logged in into my ym, and Miku-chan was there, waiting for me.

"Miku-chan, thank you!" I shouted happily knowing my beloved girlfriend was online. We then began to talk each other.

"Good afternoon Miku-chan."

"Ohh, good afternoon Kaito-kun. I've been missing you."

"Hehe, I miss you too. How was your day, Miku-chan? Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I was having fun at school. How about you, Kaito-kun?"

"Hmm, it was good too. I enjoyed my day. But a day would never be complete without you."

"Ehhh? So you think I'm the one who's able to complete your day?

"Yeah Miku-chan, I really love you."

"Ohh you, you made me blushed. Thank you for making me feel special. I love you too, Kaito-kun."

**Miku POV**

I really enjoyed chatting with him. It was my first time I fell really in love with a boy, and I didn't know why. I spent a few hours in front of the computer, talking to my beloved boyfriend. It made my parents noticed that I had been on computer for hours, so they asked me why. I felt shy to answer them so I just told them that I met such a nice friend in cyber world. Anyway, time would let them know about what I had been doing in cyber world. Yeah, it's spending time with a special person, my boyfriend!

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

Gomen nasai for the bad ending. I've done my best after all. TTATT

Review please and if you wanna ask anything about this story, just PM me. :)


	2. Our First Monthsary

Koi no Monogatari

Chapter 2 : Our First Monthsary

* * *

><p>Summary: "<em>My love begins to bloom from the cyber world... World of lies, but I know there is still a truth. I trust him, since I know the most important thing in relationship is a TRUST."<em>

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Author Notes**

This is a REAL LOVE STORY! Enjoy reading, minna-san! Hope you like it! ^_^

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation**

**Koi no Monogatari © Miku Hanakitto**

**WARNING!**

OOC, maybe typo, pairing Kaito x Miku

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p><em>Day by day<em>_..._

_I'm learning to__ love you_

_My heart is molten_

_By every moment that we spend together_

_Even I cannot feel your touch_

_Even I cannot listen to your heartbeats_

_As long as you're with me_

_I'm already happy_

_Happiness is such a simple thing, right?_

**Miku POV**

It had been one month since that coincidental meeting. As I woke up, I saw the calendar - which was attached on the wall across my bed - and realized that it was almost near to our monthsary on 16. I was wondering what would be the first present I gave to him on our first monthsary. I began to think on my mind, and suddenly something came up in my mind. 'I guess I'd rather draw something about me and him.' I thought. So I began sketching with the pen tablet my father gave me. It took many hours to draw and color it, but since it was the only thing that I could give to him, I was working hard to finish it. Finally it was done. 'Is it good enough?' I wondered. Well, I really hoped that he would be happy to see it.

_Finally, the day of our monthsary came…_

**Kaito POV**

"Eh, today?" I was surprised when I saw the date on my calendar right after I woke up from my sleep. I felt thrilled, but I was also nervous, thinking of how would it be when I spoke to Miku. I then switched on my PC and plugged in the network cable, hoping to see her online, so I could greet her on our monthsary. And right after I logged in to Yahoo! Messenger, I saw her name on the online list. I double-clicked her name and typed something for her.

"Happy monthsary, sweetheart!"

**Miku POV**

_Tring!_

Another chat window appeared when I was chatting with my friend, Rin. I clicked on the other chat window and noticed it was Kaito. He greeted me first on our monthsary. That made me got those butterflies flying around inside my stomach. My face turned a bit red as I read the words from him. I then began to type something to reply him, and we started a conversation together.

"Hehe, happy monthsary too Kaito-kun. Miku-chan loves Kaito-kun."

"Kaito-kun loves Miku-chan too."

"By the way, Kaito-kun, I have a present for you. I hope you'll like it though."

"What is it? Of course I will totally love it, Miku-chan. It's from you anyway."

So, I looked for the file inside 'My Documents' folder, then clicked the send button to send him the drawing of me and him via photo sharing feature.

"Here it is... Hope it's good enough..."

"Woah, such a cute one Miku-chan!"

"Really? Do you like it, Kaito-kun?

"Yup, I really love your drawing! I will set it as my desktop background!"

"Thank God, I'm really glad to know that you love it!"

I felt extremely relieved knowing Kaito really loved the present. I felt delighted because I could make him feel happy.

**Kaito POV**

I couldn't believe that she gave me such a fabulous present. I had never got a present from a girl before, since I had no girlfriend before. Miku was the first in my heart. Right after I saved the drawing file from the photo share, I set it as my desktop background. I was smiling happily as I looked again at the drawing which she made. But I also felt sad because I couldn't give her anything on our monthsary.

"Ummm... Miku-chan... I'm sorry I can't give you anything for our first monthsary."

"It's okay. There's no need to be sorry. I'm already happy knowing you love the present I gave you."

"Uhhh... Alright then... *hug*"

"*hug back* You know Kaito-kun... Everytime we talk, I feel really calm, and I've never felt like this before."

"You do? Me too, Miku-chan... I feel really happy to have you. You walked inside my life when I was losing hope to find love."

"Ahaha, you're flattering me, Kaito-kun..."

"Hehe.. Anyway Miku-chan, what are you doing now?"

"Well, just chatting with you, nothing else. What about you, Kaito-kun?"

"Just thinking of you while chatting with you... *blush*"

"Oh you! You know, my heart skipped a beat just now. *blush*"

"Haha, my sweetheart is really cute!"

**Miku POV**

"Aww he's really sweet!" I chuckled. Every words which he typed for me made me pleased somehow. I didn't understand why. Was it because of love? I had never understood how it felt like, even though I used to like someone before. Maybe this feeling was just different with those feelings back then.

"Aww really? Am I?"

"Yeah you are, Miku-chan. I'm not lying."

"You sure? Haha, thank you Kaito-kun. *blush*"

"No need to thank me. It's out of love. Btw, I wanna show you a video..."

"What video is that?"

"Servant of Evil, sung by Kagamine Len. You know Vocaloid?"

"Nah, I don't know."

"Well Vocaloid is a singing software developed by Crypton Future Media."

"Ah I see... Sounds interesting... Let me watch the video..."

After a few minutes...

"Wow, it's really nice! Such a sad one, but I love the story!"

"It's one of the song in Story of Evil series."

"Ah I see... Thanks Kaito-kun for the video! *glomps*"

"Ahahaha, you're welcome, Miku-chan!"

**Kaito POV**

I thought she was really happy to see that Vocaloid video. I was glad I made her happy. I really wished somehow that I could be together with her in real life. It would be much better to see her in person in my life. I wanted to hug her close to me, telling her that I love her every single day. But, for now, at least we were together. I was already happy with that.

"Miku-chan, may I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kaito-kun? Don't hesitate to ask me."

"Well... Why do you love me, Miku-chan?"

"Ummm... That's a hard question... It's indescribable, Kaito-kun. I love you for who you are. You are sweet, gentle, loving, caring, etc. Those things make me love you."

"*blush* Thank you Miku-chan. I love you too, not for what you are, but for who you are."

"*blush* Kaito-kun, I'm really happy hearing you say that. It feels like the happiness inside me is going to explode. Haha.."

"Awww really? I'm happy too, more than ever!"

"*hug* Kaito-kun, I have to go now."

"*hug back* Ohhh... You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with my parents."

"Ah I see... Oh well... See you then... Be careful on your way, Miku-chan."

"Thank you, Kaito-kun. I will. Take care of yourself for me okay."

"I will too. I promise you that."

"Alright then... Then, there's nothing for me to worry about... See you, Kaito-kun..."

**Miku POV**

My mind told me to go, because my parents had waited for me downstairs, but still, my heart told me to just stay here, be with him. But anyway, I couldn't make my parents wait any longer, or they will be mad at me. I didn't want that to happen. Oh well... I guessed it was better for me to go... I walked downstairs with a hope that I would be able to chat with him again later.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

Finally, after 1 year, the second chapter is published! Hontou ni gomene to readers for such a long update! Because I had been studying hard to prepare for UAN. And now, guess what? It's already finished! Yahoo~~~ Tralalalalala~~ *shot

Okay okay, from now on, I'll be writing more and more. Be sure to wait for the next chapter!


End file.
